


Moving On

by ms_seraph



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M, Moving On, Sad, Spoilers, night skies, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_seraph/pseuds/ms_seraph
Summary: This story is based off the scene in How I Met Your Mother when Tracy says goodbye to Max and moves on. I felt like this bittersweet story is good after this, in my opinion, garbage season. No future updates to this story, please enjoy this! Happy Holidays.





	Moving On

Shiro was driving home after a long workday at the Galaxy Garrison. He was worried because Curtis left early instead of driving home with Shiro. Shiro pulled into the driveway. He grabbed his bag and coat and got out of the car. He grabbed his key and opened the door. When he opened the door he saw Curtis standing there in a suit. “Curtis? What’s this about?” He didn’t say anything. Curtis bent down on one knee and took a small box from his pocket. Shiro was shocked. Curtis opened the small box and inside was a beautiful gold ring. “Shiro.” Curtis smiled, “Will you marry me?” Shiro’s eyes widened. “Um, can you give me a minute..” Curtis’s smile left his face. “I need to talk to someone.. I-I’ll be right back!” Shiro stammered as he dropped his things and went back outside. He felt bad for leaving Curtis in there after that, but this needed to be done. Shiro walked to the edge of the porch and laid his elbows on the wooden rail of the fence. He closed his eyes and sighed, then looked up at the beautiful night sky. He saw the beautiful galaxy he had explored with the other paladins. Shiro opened his mouth even though it was hard. “Hey Adam,” Shiro said, he noticed how shaky his voice already was. “It’s Shiro. Sorry to interrupt, but I have something important to ask you.” Shiro felt his eyes water as he imagined his question. “I’ve been um, holding myself back from falling in love again. Because…” Shiro felt tears fall down his face. “Because I can’t let you go.” Shiro let out a cry. “But you’re not, here anymore.” Shiro felt his heart squeeze. Shiro took a deep breath. “Would it be ok if I moved on?” Shiro paused, realizing how crazy he probably looks right now but he pushed that thought away. “I know you can’t answer that but-” Before he could finish his thought, Shiro felt a cool, gentle wind against his face. He laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” Even though he was laughing at the sky, he felt like Adam was in front of him smiling back. “I’m going to go back inside then.” Shiro turned around and walked back to the door, but he stopped. He felt like this conversation wasn’t finished. He turned back around and walked back to his previous spot on the edge of the porch. “I guess this is it.” Shiro let himself go, he let all his tears fall. “For real this time.” Shiro wanted to fall to his knees and sob but he kept himself together. “Goodbye Adam.” After Shiro said that he swore he could feel the warmth of Adam hugging him. He took one last look at the billions of stars and went back inside.


End file.
